The Wolf Who Fell In Love With a Boy
by JessiM92
Summary: Derek can't tell you exactly when he fell in love with Stiles. He just knows he did. A trip down memory lane during a meeting turns into Derek and Stiles falling into bed together later. *Cute and Fluffy with a bit of smut*


He doesn't know quite know how it happened. But it did. Maybe it had to do with the way the boy smiled. Or how he talked with his hands when he was really passionate about something. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that he always checked on him first before making sure his best friend since the age of three was okay. Or maybe it was the freckles that dotted his skin. They made him think of constellations in the night sky.

Or...maybe it was just the fact that he made him feel whole again. After losing his family to the fire and losing his sister because of his uncle, he felt lost. He felt angry. He felt alone. But mostly angry. And for years he felt like this. He kept everyone at arms length. Even the betas he had made weren't close to him. Except maybe for Isaac. He saw him as a son. He would do anything for him. But the freckled boy with the infectious smile and irritating way of talking somehow made it into his heart. Pushing everything else away and making a home there.

He doesn't quite know how, but somehow he fell in love with the boy. Quite helplessly in fact.

.

.

.

.

.

"Derek. Derek. DEREK!"

"Huh?" He said, shaken from his reverie.

"Dude. You stared off into space for a while. You okay there buddy?"

He looked into Stiles's eyes for a moment. The whiskey colored eyes he's memorized so well. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just...thinking. That's all."

Stiles looked concerned. "Dude. The meeting ended like half an hour ago. You're still at my house. I didn't even know you were still here until I walked down the stairs to get some food."

"Oh. Was I that out of it?" He asked. He didn't realize he had missed the entire meeting. What had they been talking about anyway? Damned if he could remember. He stopped listening as soon as he saw Stiles walk in in just his basketball shorts and grey tank. He didn't know someone could look so beautiful in their bed clothes.

"Yeah, dude. You were. Is everything okay?" Stiles asked, coming to sit down on the opposite side of the couch Derek was sitting on. He looked over at him and could only stare. After a few minutes, he sighed and said, "Yeah...well, no. It's been almost two years since Laura died. I guess it's bothering me more than I thought." He said solemnly.

"I know, buddy. It never gets any easier. Remember, I told you my mom died when I was little? That was ten years ago. I'm twenty now. It doesn't get any easier. It sucks but you have us if you need anything. Especially me. I'm here for you if you ever need me." He said and got up off of the couch and walked to the kitchen. "But right now, I am hungry. Let's see what I can whip up, yeah?" He laughed. Derek got up and followed him. He sat down at the bar and watched as Stiles brought out dough, cheese, sauce, and other ingredients he would need.

"So. How do you like your pizza?" He asked Derek.

"Oh. Uhm. I like mine with veggies on it."

"I knew it. You know, everyone else said you were strictly just a meat eater. To which I answered with _Well how do we know that? He could like veggies only or meat only or both! We don't know!_ They disagreed with me obviously. But still. I think I won that bet. What do you think? You think I won that bet? Huh, Derek?"

"I wouldn't know Stiles." He was starting to wonder why he fell in love with Stiles more and more by the minute. Was it possible that the gods were playing a trick on him? That the universe was using him as a joke? He didn't know. But he loved Stiles more than anything. And right now, he was staring at his mouth. Watching him talk. Imaging what that beautiful, lush mouth could do to a man like him. Just thinking about it gave him a hard on. It was a good thing Stiles wasn't a werewolf; he'd be able to smell his arousal and then he'd really be embarrassed.

Then again, Stiles had a weird way of knowing certain things that he really shouldn't.

"Ah well. I think I won. I just texted Scott and told him what you said. He doesn't believe me. That's okay though. So. What were you thinking of down here? You were pretty far gone into your own head. Anything you want to talk about?"

And again, Derek only stared at him. One might say a little too long if they were on the outside looking in. But between Derek and Stiles, this was normal for them. They held eyes for a few seconds longer than was necessary. Their relationship was entirely different from the others. Where Derek would only merely growl and look intimidating to the others, to Stiles he would push him against a wall and verbally assault him. His favorite threat to use so far was "I'll rip your throat out, with my teeth." To which Stiles would reply with, "Oh. So we're getting kinky today? Okay. Go ahead, Sourwolf, do it. Bite me." And to this Derek would back off. He usually didn't know how to respond to Stiles after he would say that. Not unless Stiles felt like getting mauled in front of his friends and family.

Which he highly doubted he would.

"No, not really." Derek finally replied after five minutes of just staring. He watched as Stiles shrugged his shoulders and continued on with his task. Talking as he did so. Derek loved the sound of Stiles's voice. And so did his wolf. It made him feel relaxed, made him feel safe. Perhaps that was just the wolf talking. Yeah, definitely the wolf talking.

"Derek?"

"Huh?"

"You're standing awfully close to me."

Derek looked at his surroundings. When had he gotten up? He didn't remember getting up from his chair at the bar and coming to stand next to Stiles. "Oh. Uh. I'm sorry." He tried to move away but Stiles grabbed his wrist.

"Don't be sorry, Derek. Maybe I like you being so close." He looked up at him with whiskey colored eyes and Derek was done. He grabbed Stiles around the waist and pushed him gently against the wall. Pinning Stiles's hips effectively with his own, he brought his hands up slowing from his waist to cup his face gently with both hands.

"I never knew you could be so gentle, Derek. This is...surprising." Stiles said, nervously. Derek could only smile. He loved that about Stiles. He loved how nervous he got whenever he was around. He loved how his breath would catch and pick up speed. He loved listening for that moment his heart would skip a beat whenever he saw Derek.

"There's a lot about me you don't know yet, Stiles."

"I can see this. Maybe you should show me just how gentle you can be."

Derek cocked an eyebrow. Did he really want to do this? Was he ready to jump in feet first and ask questions later? Maybe.

He didn't say a word as he picked Stiles up by his waist and silently instructed him to wrap his legs around him. Once he did, Derek walked them both upstairs to Stiles's room. He gently closed the door behind them and pressed Stiles's back against it. "Are you sure about this, Stiles? Once this happens, once I...I take you, there's no going back. Not for either of us." Derek said, hoping that Stiles understood every implication he put into his words. Stiles only smiled down at his Sourwolf. He smoothed away all the worry lines creasing his forehead and gently caressed his face.

"Derek. I've wanted this since the moment we met. I fell in love with you a long time ago." And with that, Stiles kissed Derek, who simply took it deeper and pressed himself firmly against Stiles. Using his weight to hold him up, Derek slowly took of Stiles's shirt and tossed it behind him. Next, he undid the boy's pants and dragged the zipper down. Stiles gasped and moaned quietly as Derek kissed and bit on his neck, careful not to leave teeth marks.

Stiles tugged at Derek's shirt, unapologetically impatient. He needed to feel his skin against his. He needed to feel the muscles moving underneath his fingertips as he traced them with his nails, wanted to feel how tense they became once he bit into Derek's neck. When Derek's henley was pulled over his head, Stiles threw it somewhere in his room. He didn't care to see where it landed, he wanted to sink his teeth into the spot between neck and shoulder, into the bundle of nerves he knew was there.

Derek moaned, placing his hands securely on Stiles's ass, he moved from the door to the bed. Where he gently placed Stiles on his back and removed both his jeans and his...Batman underwear? Derek could only stare for a moment. Then laughed out loud. "What the fuck, Stiles? Batman?" He said between laughs.

"What? They're cool. I like them. They're my lucky underwear. Batman always gets the chicks."

"Oh, so I'm a chick now?" Derek raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Well. No. You're very much not a chick. Because that would be weird and this would be awkward."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Placing the Batman underwear gently on the dresser behind him, Derek took off the rest of his clothes. His cock sprung free and all Stiles could do was stare. This beautiful person was standing, finally standing, in his room in all his naked glory and all Stiles could do was stare.

"Like what you see, Stiles?"

To which Stiles answered, "Yes, now get over here. Please. Like. Oh my god. Why are you so damned beautiful? Jesus H Christ, dude. Ugh."

Derek could only laugh as he walked over to the bed. Then he looked pointedly at Stiles. And waited patiently for him to pick up on the hint he was giving. Which, in the end, he realized Stiles wouldn't. So he took initiative and dove for Stiles's hips. Grabbing them securely, he dragged Stiles to the edge of the bed, where he knelt down on his knees and looked right into Stiles's whiskey colored eyes.

"Derek...what are you doing down there?" Stiles asked, propping himself on his elbows so he could get a better look. Derek only smirked. Stiles didn't know if he liked that or not. "Oh sweet merciful god. Shit, Derek. Ah...ah..." Stiles moaned as Derek drew his cock into his mouth and started sucking. Stiles raked his hand through Derek's hair. Grabbing handfuls every few seconds, which only made Derek suck harder and his cock twitch.

"Derek. Derek. Derek! Oh god, dude. Please. Stop. Holy shit, if you don't stop doing that thing with your mouth and your tongue, I'm going to come down your throat right here, right now." Stiles begged and pulled and pleaded, but Derek didn't stop his ministrations. He wanted to taste Stiles. So he sucked harder and kept doing that thing with his tongue that Stiles seemed to love right now.

In a matter of minutes, the bitter salty tang of Stiles invaded his senses. It wasn't so much as bitter as it was sweet. Derek kept going until he swallowed down every last drop of Stiles that he could. Stiles shuddered and patted the top of Derek's head. "Okay. Okay. Stop. Jesus, dude. Ugh." Derek could only smirk.

"What? Didn't like it?"

Stiles just stared at him. Derek only smirked and laid down on the bed beside Stiles.

As Stiles regained his breath and came down off his high, he looked over to Derek. Who was still very hard. This time, it was Stiles who smirked. He rolled over onto his side and looked Derek in the eyes. "What?" Derek said, his eyebrows doing a scrunch motion that Stiles has always loved. Even if it did make him look like a Sourwolf.

A precious, adorable, lovable, and soft-like-a-teddy-bear Sourwolf.

Stiles traced his fingers down Derek's back. He smiled ruefully. "Well, Sourwolf, ready for some more fun?"

Derek could only laugh as Stiles launched himself across the small space towards him and attacked his lips with this own.

* * *

The next morning, the Sheriff walked in to check on his son. Only, instead of one sleeping boy, he found two. Both wrapped around each other snugly. You could barely tell where one started and the other ended. John took out his phone and snapped a quick picture of the two and added it to the file marked "To Print." He smiled to himself as he closed the door and walked to his room. His only thought being, before he fell asleep for the day, _If only Claudia could see them; she'd laugh and tell me 'I told you so, John. I told you those two would end up together.'_


End file.
